Damp
by derplolplayer
Summary: For some, the best kind of love is with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time. Miss Sarah Fortune never thought that would've happened with her, yet here she is... damp and not shy of remembering that night where everything changed with the man responsible. Lemony Sequel to "Crimson Past" sort of. One-shot.


**Out of the blue lemon with a couple I low-key adore, but never wrote again D:**

**Sort of a lemony one-shot sequel to "Crimson Past".**

* * *

Sarah always loved when she could come to the dojo. It was like a home away from home, except this home was more beautiful and didn't have shouts of gang-related violence in it.

Actually, it was a paradise.

And yet, what made it entirely paradise wasn't the ambiance or the jaw-dropping landscape.

Sarah put her bare feet on the damp grass, the moon shining a paleness that made the redhead pass for a Lunari almost, save for the hair. She wriggled her toes to make them wetter, Sarah finding it to be annoying and amusing.

Footsteps sounded from behind, Miss Fortune's toes ceasing their small movements. She heard a groan with a man's presence behind her, the redhead's body burning softly inertly.

Shen put his hands on her bare shoulders, Miss Fortune's body remaining still, but her facial expression passing as a flinch. She sunk into his touch, Shen beginning to massage her as her long, silky hair touched his clothed chest.

"You'll get a cold being out here Sarah." Shen advised.

Miss Fortune's eyes were closed with a heavenly smile. "And yet you're massaging me Shen." She said. "How can I possibly move when you're holding me so securely?"

Shen chuckled, massaging the broadness of Sarah's shoulders. Her feet lifted from the grass, her legs curling backward as she sunk further into him. Shen gave the centre of her head a kiss, smelling strawberries from her soft hair. Miss Fortune shuddered as a soft breeze snuck up on her, the feeling enough to make the hairs on anyone's arms stand up.

"Alright, maybe it is too cold out here." She huffed softly. Shen feebly hummed, Sarah changing her bodies position so she was pressing her side against his front. Shen knew what she wanted, his right hand swooping to the area between her thighs and calf before lifting her up bridal style.

Just like that night in the shower where she discovered an entirely new Shen.

Sarah cooed, her nose bumping against the feeling of Shen's pectorals through his simple shirt. She took in his smell, not caring if it was quiet as Shen's digits from the hand supporting her back played with her hair. Sarah's eyes were closed the whole trip, feeling the chill of the outside replaced with the familiar warmth of Shen's dojo. She opened them as he carried her, the tungsten yellow glow of lamps causing her eyes to close once to adjust.

"Are you feeling warmer now?" Shen asked, knowing she wasn't keeping her eyes closed.

"I was warm the moment you picked me up." Miss Fortune murmured. "Just like that night we got caught in the rain."

Shen smiled. A rare smile of sincerity and a feeling Sarah returned to him without question.

"I never imagined how my life would've changed after getting to know you Sarah." Shen said, taking her into the living room of the dojo and placing her on the carpeted floor afront a sofa.

Miss Fortune had other plans, choosing to feign losing her footing and hurling herself toward Shen whose eyes were astonished as she grinned playfully. A soft landing happened as Shen sat on the couch, Sarah sitting on his lap as her legs hugged his, her hands on his shoulders.

She always enjoyed putting him in this position, giving Shen a view where it was impossible not to stare at her bust, the tank-top not afraid to give into the pressure of her mounds.

Sarah couldn't stop smiling when he tried to show nobility. She flipped her hair forward, closing the distance as she pressed her chest against Shen's, her red locks creating a red aura that Miss Fortune knew Shen loved. She playfully sighed as he tried to resist.

"Come on Shen, you know it's always futile to play the nice guy." Sarah teased, her hands lifting the plump shapes of her bust under her shirt. They jiggled from a mere touch. "Not to mention you're the leader amongst the Kinkou Order."

Shen exhaled. "Sarah, you know this isn't the same as being a leader of a clan." He playfully retorted.

"That's not the point Sheny." Sarah sneered playfully. She pulled her top up, her mounds jiggling with gravity as her perky nipples were for Shen's eyes to gaze upon. "Come on, bring out something. Something I haven't seen before." She whispered seductively.

The ninja gave up, deciding to grant her request.

In the blink of an eye, Miss Fortune's body was abruptly placed on the bottom, the redhead in utter confusion at what just happened, pulling some strands of her hair from her azure eyes.

Hands cupped her cheekbones, Sarah's mouth opening as she felt Shen's tongue invade hers, the woman no longer wondering what had happened. She just wanted this.

Miss Fortune tasted traces of wine in his mouth, red wine to be precise. Must've been the aftertaste of their dinner an hour ago. It made her want more, and her tongue started to fight against his with ferver. When they stopped kissing, Shen distanced himself, seeing Sarah's mouth having a thin sheen of drool cascade down her chin.

It made his more human urges escalate in feeling. Shen dropped down her legs, Miss Fortune urgently trying to get her shorts off as Shen pulled them down, revealing her black undergarments that covered most of her large behind. Shen remained silent as he spread her legs apart, Sarah feeling her already warm depths turn hot. Shen kissed her interior thighs as he inched to her womanhood, Miss Fortune's upper body straight and firm, her eyes rolling.

She clenched her fists as he planted his mouth over her clothed entrance, suckling on it with the fabric offering no alteration of her taste.

"Shen…"

Shen moved back his mouth, his hands going to the side of Miss Fortune's curvy hipes as he pulled her panties down.

"Lift your legs Sarah." He softly commanded.

Gods his voice.

Miss Fortune did so, and she felt her face redden as her warm core was exposed to the ninja. Shen put his hands on her hips, Sarah pressing her head into the cushion as she lost herself in such euphoria.

He licked her once, and Sarah could feel herself already close. She fought it back, not wanting this to end so soon. Shen's tongue swiped her clit again, Sarah's hand taking hold of his hair which wasn't uncommon. She squealed from the third, wanting to call his name, but Miss Fortune wanted Shen to earn that.

Shen didn't shy away at all. He welcomed her challenge, albeit it was easy to beat. His hand went off her waist, grabbing the soft, large cheeks of her buttocks that changed in his hand. Sarah loved it when Shen played with her ass, but she didn't break.

He licked her slit once more, and went in deeper, suckling on her love bud as he started to thrust his tongue against her walls.

"Shen!"

Success.

"Are you close?" Shen asked coyly, removing his mouth from her clit.

Sarah could barely speak a proper sentence, the fire in her belly ready to go off in a blaze of bliss. She felt annoyed a moment after and Shen put his index finger outside her entrance, slowly teasing her.

"Yes…" She replied.

Shen's response was pumping her clit with his one finger, and Miss Fortune felt that flame increase, but not enough to fully light it up. She started to moan his name in desperation, and Shen's middle finger joined. It was an improvement, but not enough to match his tongue.

"Shen… please!" Miss Fortune begged, unable to think or say anything else.

He granted her wish with a rare, devious smirk.

Shen pushed his tongue in, and moments later, Miss Fortune wailed as her mind and vision turned white, feeling liquidity pleasure spill from her womanhood and into a thirsty mouth.

Her chest heaved in the aftershock, Sarah's vision blurry as she heard Shen move away. Her eyes cleared up in time to see Shen discard his shirt, Sarah's vision greeted with the sight of Shen's chiselled body with scars and markings here and there. Miss Fortune watched as he removed his legwear, immediately noticing the bulge in the grey boxers.

Shen quickly removed that, Miss Fortune watching his cock stand fully erect and jut. She felt a warmth in her belly again, wetting her lips and slowly approaching him. She looked at him with seductive intentions topped with a naughty smile. She kept her eyes on him as she took hold of his manhood, her tongue coming out and licking at the base, slowly going up and kissing the tip.

"Sarah, don't." Shen gruffly said.

Her brows furrowed, and Sarah softly gasped as Shen crouched, grabbing her thighs and hoisting her up. She was powerless to protest and felt him kiss her with the assurance that he'd stop if she didn't feel comfortable.

Miss Fortune saw a wall before her, Shen's presence behind her as he kissed her hair, Sarah knowing what he wanted and leaning forward, her hands flattening against the wall with her backside standing outward. Shen's palms placed themselves on her waist, admiring the smooth curves as they went to her exposed chest. Sarah's eyes closed as Shen grabbed her soft mounds, playing with them as he kissed her nape, softly biting it as Miss Fortune mewled.

"Oh Shen… you're such… a tease." She breathed.

He hummed with approval. Sarah felt something bump against her thighs, and she spread her legs to let Shen's cock slip through her thigh gap, feeling it brush her slit and causing Sarah to flinch, her mind filling with that familiar unbridled lust.

"Stop… I never… did this to you." She stuttered.

"Is that why you always wave your backside at me?" Shen asked.

Sarah stifled a chuckle. She wanted to feel annoyed with him, but she couldn't. She was loving this.

"Your mind is unbalanced." Shen said. "And we know such a feeling cannot be left unattended, as it becomes harder to reverse."

Miss Fortune almost snorted with his dirty talk, but played along.

Sarah breathed. "The only way you can unbalance my mind Shen… is to put that big, tasty cock of yours into my hot, warm, pussy." She whispered seductively. "To fuck me all night long with it as your waist slams into my fat ass. Make me sc-"

Her words were cut off. Shen thrusted his manhood into her depths, Sarah feeling pleasure and pain spread to her nerves as he filled her. This position gave him more leverage and allowed his manhood to stretch her slightly.

She loved it.

"Oh Shen!"

Despite being who he was, Shen couldn't hold off a groan as he thrust into her, then left. Miss Fortune exhaled sharply, then yelped when he thrust into her again. Her breasts jiggled, eyes wide with an **O **shaped mouth turning into a smile.

"Yes!" She squealed.

Shen's teeth became clenched, his breathing becoming uncharacteristic, sharp, exhales. His thrusts started to quicken as he felt sweat bear down his body with Sarah's as well. The redhead either moaned with pleasure and joy, or pleasure and pain. She didn't have a problem which one it was.

Soft slaps sounded as Shen's waist contacted Miss Fortune's jiggling ass, the ninja seeing the rippling waves of her perfect backside come to life with each thrust. Out of the blue, Shen raised his hand up, and brought it down on her ass.

"AH!" Sarah wailed.

Shen always wondered if she liked or disliked that, but when he felt Miss Fortune briefly grind her butt against his waist when he thrusted in, Shen knew what do to.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

Miss Fortune wantonly moaned as Shen spanked her ass four times in rapid succession, her brain giving her the image of what she'd see in the mirror the next morning with no regrets.

Shen's thrusts were erratic now, and he looped his arm around Sarah's stomach, pulling her into him as he kept fucking her. Her sweaty back hit his pectorals, Sarah's hands on the wall as her chest kept dancing. Shortly after, one hand grabbed Shen's, forcing it up to her ample chest where Shen didn't need a hint.

He pinched her already hard nipples, Sarah mewling as her breasts bounced and smacked her ribcage audibly.

"Shen! More! MORE!"

Shen pushed one hand against her left cheekbone, and Sarah saw him only for a moment before hurling her mouth against his, the two kissing passionately as their interiors burned with desire for release. Miss Fortune knew she'd climax first, and she wanted to.

She wanted to feel Shen fill her depths without hers mixing.

Luckily, Shen knew what she wanted, and he gave her a decisive spanking as Sarah lost control, her vision white as pleasure overwhelmed her.

When finished, Sarah's thoughts and senses were incoherent, but she managed to sense, and more importantly, feel Shen's climax.

She heard him stifle a grunt, and with his chin on her shoulder, her red hair dishevelled, Shen let out a long groan as Sarah felt the intruder in her depths burst.

Warmth filled her womanhood, and she could feel it slide down her thighs as she caught the smell.

The dojo's living room was left with gasps and pants from both lovers, Shen having removed himself from Miss Fortune whose legs were wobbly. Shen caringly told hold of her energy-drained body, the woman groaning softly as she felt his warm embrace and handling of her wash any concern of vulnerability away.

"Are you okay Sarah?" Shen asked, carrying her to the couch.

His voice, from the soft commands to the soothing, comforting, and concerned questions for her well-being, put a smile on Miss Fortune's face.

"I'm always okay with you Shen…" She murmured. "But what would really make this better… is a nice, hot bath."

Shen smiled, seeing no harm in that request. He carried Miss Fortune through the dojo, both of them still naked as nobody else was there. He brought her into the tiled bathroom, Miss Fortune looking around as memories flashed through her mind.

Lustful, happy memories.

Shen placed her down, going to the bath and running the faucet. Miss Fortune stared as his tight buttocks, knowing he'd probably be opposed to what she was about to do, but then again, Fortune always takes what she wants.

Shen put the stopper down, but felt Sarah grab his firm ass as he turned around, seeing her wolfish grin.

"You've proven your leadership Sheny." She cooed. "But now… it's time for me to be the captain again."

Shen narrowed his eyes before Sarah pushed him into the tub, pouncing him with a giggle as this night of fun was far from over.

And Shen, amazingly, didn't have a problem with that.


End file.
